Flower Boy Next Door
by Dongjminsuli
Summary: seorang wanita yang hidupnya tertutup dan tidak pernah melihat dunia yang kita anggap INDAH. akankah ia keluar melihat dunia? dan siapakah orang yang membuatnya keluar? terinspirasi dari drama korea flower boys next door
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Flower Boy Next Door ver. Seokyu

Author : dong j

Cast :

Seo Joo Hyun ( SNSD )

Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Im Yoon Ah (SNSD)

Kim Jong Won as Yesung (Super Junior)

And other cast:

Lee Sung Min (Super Junior)

Victoria Song (FX)

Choi Soo Young (SNSD)

Cerita ini ter inspirasi oleh drama korea "flower boy next door" dan yang sudah nonyon di ff ini isinya hampir sama kaya drama flower boy next door dan juga author terima kasih sama author yang telah nge post ff ini.

Happy reading

Di pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah apartemen sederhana, tinggalah seorang yeoja yang setiap harinya bangun siang dan penyendiri. "hmmmmmm" kata yeoja tersebut yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Karna pekerjaannya ia jadi harus tidur menggunakan tempat tidur kepompong dengan ditemani air hangat yang ternyata air itu sudah dingin. Setelah yeoja itu selesai sikat gigi ia langsung membuka jendela apartemennya dan mengambil teropong kecilnya. Dan ternyata kegunaan teropong tersebut ialah untuk melihat namja apartemen sebrang. Bila sang namja sedang melakukan ini itu, sang yeoja pin ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

-KYUHYUN LIFE-

Seorang pramugari sedang mengamati Seorang namja yang mejanya berantakan dan sedang asik mendengarka musik, sang pramugari pun melihatnya dengan jijik, tetapi sedetik kemudian mukanya langsung berubah ketika tau namja yang duduk di kursi pesawat adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang ahli menciptakan games, dan game tersebut sedang tren di dunia saat ini (author ngasal nihhehehehe #digeplokinkyuhyun).

" ini tuan minuman yang anda pesan" kata sang pramugari menaruh minuman orange jus dengan hati-hati dan senyum termanisnya.

Kyuhyun pun melepas heatsetnya dan langsung meminum orange jus tersebut

"gomowo ahjumma" kata kyuhyun setelah meminum minuman tersebut.

"ne tuan, apa anda mau memesan makanan? Disini kami tersedia berbagai macam makanan yang membuat lidah anda seperti melayang tuan" tawar sang pramugari

"ani, tidak usah. Saya masih kenyang dan apa kau tidak lihat saya sedang mengerjakan ini? Kalau begitu kau pergi lah" seru kyuhyun

"ohhhh geurom saya pamit permisi tuan" kata pramugari sambil membungkukan badanya seperti memberi hormat

"ne"

Sesudah pramugari itu pergi, kyuhyun mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil dari kursi belakang. Akhirnya kyuhyun berjalan ke belakang sambil membawa tab dan mainan yang dibuatnya tadi. Saat berjalan yeoja yeoja sangat kagum melihat ketampanan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun bertemu dengan anak kecil yang dari tadi nangis.

"kau kenapa adik manis? Mau ku tunjukan minan terbaruku?" kata kyuhyun, dan sia anak manis tersebut hanya senyum sambil mengangguk.

"druuuutttt, ku kira tugasku di bumi sudah seesai. Ternyatamasih saja ada anak menis menangis. Geurom mau kah kau menjadi temanku dan kita jalan jalan ke luar angkasa druuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttt?"kata kyuhyun dan si anak kecil tersebut pun jadi berhenti menagis dan mengambil mainan baru yang di berikan kyuhyun (ternyata selain ganteng kyuhyun juga jago bikin robot dari bahan bekas hehehehe ).

Setelah sampai di bandara kyuhyun langsung mengambil kamera dan merekan semua yang terjadi saat ini. Saat ingin pemeriksaan pasport kyuhyun langsung memberikan pasportnya kepada petugas

"dua kenegaraan? pasti ingin menghindar dari militer, dasar anak jaman sekarang. Jeogi tuan" kata sang petugas

"halooo apakau bisa bahasa korea?", sontak kyuhyun langsung menatap sang petugas tersebut dan

" ya ahjussi apa aku tampak seperti orang asing. Walaupun aku tinggal di paris tapi ayah ku tidak mengizinkanku memakai bahasa paris di rumah" jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar. Sontak sang petugas kaget, tetapi di tutupi olehya karna takut ketahuan kalau dia malu.

Kyuhyun pun kembali fokus dalam mengambil gambar dan melihat yeoja dibelakang petugas tadi. Yeoja tersebut terseyum melihat kyuhyun sejak dari kyuhyun keluar dari pesawat dan mengantri di tempat pengantrian.

Melihat yeoja tadi, kyuhyun penasaran dan akhirnya men zoomkan kameranya ke nam tagnya yeoja tadi. "kim dong hyun. Hwaithing" kata kyuhyun sambil menggepalkan tangannya . dan ternyata yeoja tersebut training pramugari.

Kyuhyun pun langsung keluar dan di luar sudah banyak penggemar kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Kyuhyun langsung berpose layaknya selebritis korea lainnya (bukankah kyuhyun artis terkenal ) dan merekam kejadian tersebut. Kyuhun pun berjalan keluar tetapi di hadang oleh penggemar dan wartawan. Sang fans pun langsung meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama.

-YESUNG LIFE-

Yesung adalah seorang namja anak bungsu dari perusahaan kaya KIM PROJEK. Tetapi karna impiannya dia memutuskanuntuk kabur dari rumah dan mulai merintih karir di dunia seni. Yesung tidak sendirian, dia di bantu aleh asistennya sekaligus dongsang kecilnya yaitu sungmin. Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari 5 bersaudara dan Sungminlah yang harus membiayai hidup keluarganya seorang diri karna sang appa sudah tiada dan kaka kakanya yeoja semua dan sudah menikah.

Yesung sedang pergi ke perusahaan untuk memulai kontrak dengan sang menejer. Sesampainya di sana, yesung langsung bertemu sang menejer.

"permisi, bisa bertemu menejer dong min" kata yesung

"apa kau sudah buat janji sebelumnya dengan beliau"

"tentu saja sudah"

" kau tinggal naik ke lantai 5 dan ke ruang nomor 13" kata sang petugas

"ohhhh ne, gomowoyo" kata yesung dan sungmin sambil membungkukan badan.

Yesung dan sungmin pun langsung naik ke lift dan memencet angka 5. Sungmin dan yesung telah sampai di depan pintu memegernya yaitu lantai 5 ruang 13 . " hyung cepat ketok pintunya!" seru sungmin

"neeee, ku ketuk" kata yesung santai.

_tok tok tok_

"masuk"

Akhirnya sungmin dan yesung pun masuk dan metapa kagetnya mereka. Yeoja zombie zooker. "Kulitnya sih bisa di bilang putih, tapi kenapa rambutnya berantakan dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan tampak jelas lagi" pikir sungmin di dalam hati.

"jadi bagaimana apa kami bisa mulai bekerja sekarang?" kaya yesung langsung to the point

" baik lah sekarang kalian akan membuat cerita bergambar apa?" kata sang menejer dengan dingin dan sedikit membentak

"..." semua tampak sedang berfikir

" aku tau, bagaimana kalau flower boy next door" kata yesung

"boleh juga judul yang bagus" kata ang menejer

"melow drama" kata yesung

"melow drama?" kata meneger dan sungmin kompak

"nee melow drama. Jadi ada yeoja tinggal di apartemen sederhana, yeoja tersebut ansosial, ia takut ber interaksi dengan seseorang. Suatu ketika, adaseorang namja yang membantunya agar ia tau isi dunia yang sebenarnya." Kata yesung menjelaskan

"kekuatan cinta?" kata meneger setelah mencerna kata kata yesung tadi

"yaaa bisa dikatakan begitu"

"oke kapan kalian mau membuat cerita itu?" kata sang meneger

"jadi, kami diterima?" kata sungmin

"neeee, besok beri aku episode pertama"

"apa kalian tau kyuhyun?" kata sang meneger

"neeee, bukankah dia sang pencipta geme dan animasi yang sekarang sedang terkenal" kata sungmin

"nee kau benar, ia sudah tiba di korea sekarang"

"hah ia apa?" kata sungmin kaget

"apa kau tak tau? Sudah banyak berita tentang itu" kata meneger

"aku menginginkan cerita ini asli dan tidak menjelek jelekan orang lain. Apalagi artis? Oke?" tegur sang meneger kepada sungmin dan yesung

"neeeee"

-SEOHYUN LIFE-

Seohyun pun sudah siap di depan komputernya untuk menulis biografi seseorang dari beberapa artikel. Seohyun pun melihat ke tv di dekat komputernya dan melihat berita tentang seorang nemja yang berhasil di tangkap polisi karena sudah menaruh kamera cctv di kamar pacarnya. Seohyun pu melihat berita itu dengan muka datar dan berfikir di dalam hati 'ku kira dunia sudah berubah, ternyata belum' kata seohyun dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Sekarang pukul 14.00 KST dan seohyun pun kecapean karena pekerjaannya mengetik dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk refeshing unuk menghilangkan penatnya. Seohyun mengambil teropongnya dan mengintip namja apartemen sebrang

"tumben sudah pulang, apa yang ia cari?"

TBC KE PART 2


	2. Chapter 2

-FLASH BACK-

-KYUHYUN LIFE-

Setelah bertemu para fans di bandara kyuhyun pun langsung pulang dan sebelumya kyuhyun minta di jemput oleh sooyoung. Sooyoung adalah teman kyuhyun yang ada di korea. Waktu kyuhyun kecil sooyoung adalah tetangganya.

"kyuhyun ssi" panggil sooyong

Sebenarnya kyuhyun sudah menyukai sooyoung saat mereka tetanggaan dulu, tapi sayang sooyoung malah menyukai cho siwon oppanya kyuhyun. Siwon aalah anak tertua di keluarganya. Siwon harus tinggal di korea karena harus meneruskan perusahaan appanya di korea dan appa dan eommanya bersama kyuhyunharus tinggal di paris.

"ahhh kyuhyun ssi aku sangat rindu padamu" kata sooyoung

"nado sooyoung ssi"

mereka pun saling berhadapan wajah kyuhyun mendekat ke muka sooyoung tapi kyuyun malah mengambil lolipop yang di pegang sooyoung tadi (karna saking rindunya author lupa kapan sooyoung beli lolipopnya hehehehe)

kyuhyun dan sooyoung pun pulang ke apartemen milik siwon. (ternyata namja yang suka seohyun amati adalah siwon). Kyuhyun pun mulai mengemasi barang barangnya.

-SEOHYUN LIFE (FLASH BACK)-

Karna igin melihat siwon seohyun pun membuka jendela dan mengambil teropong kecilnya. Betapa terkejutmya ia melihat ada orang lain di apartemen siwon. Sambil terus mengawasi orang yang ada di apartemen siwon seohyun melihat begi teliti dan hampir saja ketauan oleh seseorang di sebrang sana.

-KYUHYUN LIFE-

Saat dari ia masuk ke apartemen hyungnya kyuhyun merasa ada yang menjangge di hatinya. –pagi hari-

Kyuhyun pun bagun lebih pagi untuk tau siapa yang mengintipnya dari kemaren dan hanya menggunakan kemeja panjang, topi beruang dan celana pendek.

-SEOHYUN LIVE-

Seohyun pun bagun dari tidaurnya dan biasa ia tidunr menggunakan kasur kepompongnya. Seohyun pun mengambil odol dan sikat giginya dan menyikat giginya.

Seohyun pun igin melihat siwon dan BAMM ternyata buan siwon melainkan orang asing yang ia lihat kemarin. Dan ia pun melihat orang asing tersebut menunjuk kedua matanya dan menunjuk ke arah seohyun (kaya ngasih isyarat kalo seohyun udah ketangkep basah/ udah ketauan). Seohyun pun langsung menghindar dari jendela dan langsung menjatuhkan teropong kecilnya tersebut.

Seohyun bingung tentang isyarat yabf di kasih orang asing tersebut. Sambbil berfikir sambil jalan jalan seohyun mengikuti gerakan yang tadi oang tersebut berikan.

-KYUHYUN LIFE-

Dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja panjang, topi beruang dan celana pendek kyuhyun berjalan ke rumah seohyun dengan muka yang memerah "awas kau nona pengintip, kau sudahketangkap basah" gerutu kyuhyun saat berjalan.

Kyuhyun pun sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen seohyun

-AUTHOR LIFE-

Kyuhyun pun memencet bel seohyun selama beberapa kali. Dan seohyun pun tampak bingung untuk membukannya, "ahhh eotoke" gerutu seohyun pada dirinya sendiri."ya ahjumma pengintip bisakah kau bukakan pintu ini untuk ku" kyuhyun pun menggedor gedor pintu seohyun sampil mengatai seohyun dengan kata AHJUMMA PENGINTIP.

Karna di luar sangat berisik sungmin pun bangun dari tidurnya untuk memastikan keadaan di luar. "ya hyung ada apa di luar, berisik sekali" tanya sungmin pada yesung yang sedang menggambar di depan komputernya. "i dot know, liat saja sendiri hyung sedang sibuk" balas yesung dingin." Ya sudah lah biar kulihat sendiri" jawab sungmin.

Sungmin pun melihat kyuhyun sedang menendang nendang pintu apartemen no 435 yaitu milik seohyun. "apakah itu kyuhyun pembuat games dan aminasi terkenal itu" tanya summin di dalam hati. Sungmin pun langsung mesuk dan memberitau soal ini

" ya hyung kau harus melihat ini, ada orang asing yang sedang mengedor gedor 435" ta sungmin memberi tau yesung

"yaaaa, apa kau bilang ada yang menggedor gedor 435 hah" tanya yesung memastikan

"nde hyung"

Yesung pun langsung keluar, tapi ia dan sungmin mengintip dulu dari balik pintu.

"ya hyung, apa itu kyuhyun pembuat games itu?" tanya sungmin dan langsung mengambil ponselnya di dalam kantung celana

"molla" jawab yesung enteng dan terus melihat kejadian tersebut.

Karna tak seimbang sungmin pun jatuh dan menimpa yesung di bawahnya. Kyuhyun pun langsung berhenti dari aksina dan melihat yesung dan sungmin yang ada di lantai. Di sisi lain petugas keamana pun datang.

"ada apa berisik sekali, pagi pagi sudah bikin ribut" kata petugas keamana.

"ini pak ada yang membuat keributan masa pagi pagi sudah menggedor gedor rumah orang" kata sungmin.

" pak namja yang didalam rumah ini mengintip ku dari kemaren pak, tolong saya. Saya jadi takut" kata kyuhyun sambil menutupi badannya sendiri.

"apa kau bilang namja? Yang tinggal di dalam sana adalah yeoja" kata yesung

"namja atau yeoja bukan masalah, yang terpenting adalah orang yang di dalam rumah ini sudah mengintip rumah ku" seru kyuhyun.

"seohyun fighting" seru seohyun di dalam hati

Karna mendengar keributan di luar seohyun pun memberanikan diri untuk keluar, tepi hanya kepalanya saja. Seohyun pun melihat kyuhyun sedang di ketekin samapetugas keamana yang namanya adalah ahjussi sunggyu. Dan saat seohyun membuka pintu semua yang ada di sana langsung melihatnya.

"begini, memang aku yang bersalah. Aku telah mengintip rumahnya dari dulu. Dan untuk itu aku minta maaf atas kesalahan ku ini" seru seohyun dan langsung menutup pintunya kembali.

"siapa nama yeoja tadi?" tanya kyuhyun pada semua

"seo joo hyun" kata ahjussi sunggyu

"apa kau kyuhyun?" yanya sungmin tiba tiba

"apa aku sebegitu terkenalnya sampai sampai semua orang mengenal ku" kata kyuhyun bangga

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu...bye" kata kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen seohyun.

-KYUHYUN LIFE-

"Ternyata namanya seohyun, nama yang bagus. Tapi kenapa ia suka mengintip kami dari rumahnya itu, apa dia suka siwon hyung?" tanya kyuhyun pada hatinya sendiri.

-PAGI HARI-

Para penghuni apartemen yang di tempati seohyun sedang ada di dalam ruangan untuk mengadakan rapat untuk meminta renavasi apartemennya dan mendapatkan uang jaminan seberar 100 sen dari pemerintah. Tadinya seohyun tidak mau datang tapi di paksa oleh ahjussi sunggyu.

"Baiklah para penghuni apartemen kita harus ber demo tentang perbaikan aparteman kesayangan kita ini" kata sunggyu ahjussi. "mulai besok kita akan melakukan demo, dan yang akan menjadi profokator besok adah yesung ssi" sahut sunggyu ahjussi. Yesung pun kaget ketika namanya di sebut aleh sunggyu ahjussi.

"ya ahjussi kau tidak boleh memilih orang seenak jidat mu sendiri" sahut yesung marah.

"ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau masih banyak orang yang akanmenempati kamar mu itu" seru sunggyu ahjussi mengancam.

"ok aku akan melakukannya dimana tempatnya dan jamberapa mulainya?" jawab yesung pasrah.

"di halaman depan dan waktunya jam 8 pagi" sahut sunggyu ahjussi

"mo 8 pagi ya ahjussi pabo jam8 masih sangat dingin apa kau mau semua penghuni ini mati kadinginan" jawab yesung tidak percaya.

"baiklah kalau kaya bedtu besok kosongkan kamarmu itu"

"yaaaak, hmmmmmm baiklah aku akan datang" kata yesung pasrah

"oh ya seohyun ssi kau besok harus datang. Tidak ada kata menolak!" seru sunggyu ahjussi

"tapi besok aku sangat sibuk ahjussi" seru seohyun

"kan sudah ku bilang tidaka ada kata menolak" jawab sunggyu ahjussi enteng!

"Baik lah mmmmm" seru seohyun pasrah.

Rapat pun selesai dan semua orang sudah keluar kecuali seohyun ia masih di dalam untuk merenung kalau ia harus datang atau tidak.

Setelah selesai berfikir seohyun pun keluar dan langsung bertemu oleh kyuhyun.

"ya ahjumma apa yang mereka rencanakan?" tanya kyuhyun yang memanggil seohyun dengan sebutan ahjumma

"molla" jawab seohyun dalam hati dan tidak melihat kyuhyun

"ya ahjumma jagan berbohong padaku"

"aku juga tidak tau tanya saja sendari oada yang lain dan cepat pergi dari hadapanku" seru seohyun dalam hati dan tidak melihat wajah kyuhyun. (seohyun menundukan kepalanya)

"ya ahjumma kau lihat tidak ada orang disini, makanya aku tanya sama ahjumma" seru kyuhyun tak mau kalah

"dan juga aku tidak mau pergi karna ahjumma belum menjawab pertanyaan ku"

"mo, apa kau bisa mendengar ku?" tanya seohyun dalam hati

"ia lah aku bisa mendengarmu ahjumma"kata kyuhyun

Mo seohyun pun langsung kaget mendengar perkataan kyuhyun tadi. Dan kyuhyun pun langsung memegang dahi seohyun dengan telunjuknya.

"ahjumma bisakah kau melhat mata orang yang sedang berbicara dengan mu" seru kyuhun

Seohyun pun langsung diam

"ya ahjumma hidungmu memerah, ayo kita masuk kedala di sini dingin sekali" seru kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun masuk dulan. Karna melihat kyuhyun masuk duluan seohyun langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Kyuhyun pun menyadari seohyun kabur dan langsung ikut kedalam aparteman seohyun. Saat seohyun ingin membuka pintu apartemennya igi dibuka tiba tiba kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu seohyun dengan menyenderkan badannya ke pintu apartemen seohyun. "ya ahjumma kenapa tiba tiba kau masuk, apa kau tidak kuat melihat wajah tampanku ini?" tanya kyuhyun dengan muka aegyonya. "tampan darimana hidungnya saja kelihatan pesek dan badannya kelihatan dekil, apa dia tidak pernah mandi?" jawab seohyun didalam hati, karna kyuhyun isa mendengar apa yang dikatakan seohyun tadi tiba tiba raut mukanya langsung berubah jadi cempetut "ya ahjumma sebegitu jeleknya kah wajahku dan kulitku sampai kau mengataiku dekil" kata kyuhyun kepada seohyun. Seohyun hanya bisa diam merenung dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi apakah menyakiti hatinya, "araso aku akan pulang dan langsung mendi susu supaya kulitku putih dan tidak bau lagi, tapi ahjumma" kata kyuhyun langsung menunjuk kearah seohyun dengan muka tegang "jika aku sudah tidak bau dan hidungku sudah mancung apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" kata kyuhyun tiba tiba dan seohyun pun langsung menginjak kaki kyuhyun dan langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya. "ya ahjumma apa kau terkejut, hahaha aku Cuma berjanda ahjumma" mendengar perkataan kyuhyun tadi muka seohyun langsung memerah karna kesal mempermainkan seohyun. Seohyun pun langsung keluar dan langsung membentak kyuhyun "ya apa kau tak tau perasaan yeoja, apa kau tidak memiliki yeojachingu, beraninya kau mengatai yeoja dengan perkataan mu tadi. Dasar namja tidak tau perasaan perempuan, ku kira dunia sudah berubah ternyata belum" kata seohyun dan langsung masuk dan membanting pintu apartemennya dengan keras. "apa dunia sudah berubah?" tanya seohyun dalam hatinya sendiri. Lalu seohyun langsung duduk didepan komputernya dan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tadi sempat tertunda akibat pertengkaran tadi dengan kyuhyun.

-MALAM HARI-

Seohyun masih sibuk dengan komputernya dan kyuhyun tengah sibuk memperhatikan jendela untuk melihat keadan seohyun di sebrang sana . "ahjumma apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Kau selalu menutup rapat-rapat pintu kamarmu? Ahhhhhhhhh ngantuk!" kata kyuhyun menguap dan langsung pergi karena sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 22.49 waktu korea. Dan disaat kyuhyun ingin pergi seohyun langsung membuka jendela kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan siwon."apa kau sudah tidur? Semoga mimpimu indah malam ini." Kata seohyun dan langsung menutup hordeng jendelanya lagi. Seohyun pun langsung kekamarnya dan langsung tidur karna sejak dari tadi siang sampai malam ini seohyun belum tidur.

-PAGI HARI-

Seohyun terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan sekarang waktunya seohyun untuk mandi, dan saat seohyun ingin gosok gigi ternyata odolnya habis dan juga seohyun meihat tisu toiletpun juga habis "ahhhhhhhh" erang seohyun karna hari ini ia sedang malas keluar dan ternyata seperti ini kejadiannya, seohyun pun langsung mengambil jaket tebalnya dan pergi keluar, dan saat seohyun ingin keluar...

TBC KE PART 3

Siapakah orang yang bertemu seohyun nanti dan bagamanakah kehidupan kyuhyun dan siwon yang sebenarnya?


End file.
